ITR-1
by nepetavantas
Summary: Karkat clutched the ground as tears fell from his eyes. It was almost hopeless. They were dead, finished, everything has gone to hell. He looked up at the surviving few that were left with him. They were all he had left. He was not going to let anyone turn into one of those things. Not today. He got up and turned to the group. "I have not...come this far...to let anyone die now."


"Can you hand me that nail?"

Aradia bent down and got a steel nail out of the bin of the tool box. The clock had hit five at the dot. Karkat took the nail from her and placed it in the corner of the sign , nailing into place. Karkat smiled and stepped down from the step ladder. The sign read 'Happy Wriggling Day Kankri'.

"Karkitty! Karkitty! I got those little snack cakes that mew have requested!" Nepeta said as she burst through the door. Karkat rolled his eyes at the cat girl, she handed him the bag that contained the sweet pastry treats from the market a little ways down from the base. Today was Kankri's 10th wriggling day and even though that motherfucker got on his nerves with his talk of 'social justice and emotional conflicting fights that they both had once and awhile, Karkat still loved his brother dearly and wanted to make this a very special memory for him. Kankri had looked after him and taken care of him as long as he can remember. Even though Kankri was irritating nook sucker, he always tried his best to make Karkat happy.

"These are perfect Nepeta, thanks." he said, walking over to the table with multiple snacks on it. He placed them next to the chocolate frosting cake, the kind that Kankri liked. Nepeta smiled and walked up to the busy troll who was setting up more things for the party.

"Is there anything else that mew need help with Karkitty?" she asked putting her hands behind her back. Karkat glanced at her and shook his head.

"Not at the moment. Um…" he looked around the room to see something to occupy the autistic cat girl. He looked over at Aradia who was setting up chairs and tables around the large room. "Why don't you go help Aradia with the tables?"

Nepeta nodded and went to assist the rust blood.

This party will be the best ever.

What a perfect motherfucking day. Gamzee went outside in the woods for a little rest and relaxation and what better place would be then in the woods by the base. He lied on the cool earth laying on his back, gazing dreamily at the afternoon sky. The trees were rustling as it was quite breezy today.

"Ha…that one looks like a motherfucking unicycle." he mumbled to himself. Gamzee had picked up a habit of talking to himself recently. He always wondered why was that. He continued to daze at the sky, looking at all the shapes and sizes the clouds were making.

A rustling of the trees snapped the clown out of his daze. Gamzee looked up and the rustling trees. He saw a couple of figures jumping from the branches of the trees. Nut beasts. _'Aw it looks like them little nut critters are getting there hibernation on.'_ the clown thought as he grinned goofily as he watched them jump.

Suddenly there was a snap from above as one of the nut beasts came falling down landing on Gamzee's stomach. Gamzee sat up as the creature plopped on the clowns stomach. The beasts eyes were red and yellow and its fur was standing up on end.

"Wow…what a weird little critter…Hehehe" Gamzee chuckled as he pet the unusual looking nut beast with its index finger

The nut beast let out a mutant hiss and chomped down on the poor clowns finger, taking a bit of flesh in the process. "OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" Gamzee hissed in pain and let the animal go, it scurried up a tree trying to catch up with the group. He held his finger in pain and looked at it. Blood oozed from the wound. Nothing but some peroxide and some band aids wouldn't fix! Gamzee got up from his spot and went back to the base and ran off to the medical block.

"Is everything almost ready?" Karkat said as he tied the last balloon up as it floated up to the ceiling. Sollux nodded. "Yeah, now all we gotta do is order the cake and were good to go."

Everything was going to plan. Nepeta and Aradia finished placing the tables and chairs, Sollux would order the cake, the guests would arrive and everything would be perfect. Karkat looked over and saw Tavros and Vriska talking in the corner, Kanaya was bringing out snacks, Eridan and Feferi were sitting on the sofa chatting. _Everything is going to plan._

Gamzee tumbled into the bathroom as his vision began to blur. The damn medical block was fucking locked. Karkat had the key but he didn't know where he was. He didn't feel real well…infact he felt like dying. His throat was burning and his eyes were watery. Gamzee finally fell on the ground as he felt foam run out of his mouth. Everything went dark.

**A/N: I am so sorry if this is really dumb. This is a zombie stuck AU that was based on REC and Quarantine. And in this world the Alpha trolls are the siblings of the Beta trolls. So just give me any critiques or something that would make this story better. I really want this to be good!**


End file.
